You're Not My Type
by Honeynuts
Summary: What happens when our beloved Host Club clashes with a seemingly indifferent transfer student? Shit happens. That's what. (I own nothing but my own OCs. Takes place after anime). KyoyaXOC MoriXOC
1. Chapter 1

_Hello world. How it goes?_

 _So this is my first time writing an Ouran story but I hope you like it anyways._

 _Please excuse my writing by the way. I am but a novice at this._

 _Anyways, enjoy?_

* * *

 _ **First Person**_

"Valerie." I sighed and stared down at the petite figure of my best friend as she tightened her grip around my body, keeping me trapped in her embrace. This was Valerie. Not only was she one of the most sweetest girls I had ever known, but also a childhood friend of mine whom I cared for immensely.

"I know we haven't seen each other in years but you're making it hard for me to breathe."

"I'm sorry!" she apologized but still refused to loosen her hold on me. Instead, it got even tighter. "I just can't believe you're in Japan. I missed you."

I gave her a warm smile and wrapped my long arms around her to return the gesture, completely forgetting about my lack of oxygen. "Missed you too, Val."

She finally released me from her death grip to clap and squeal with delight. "I'm so happy you're moving in with me! We can finally live together like we planned for years!"

I nodded with a smile still on my face. "How's your family by the way?"

"Same as always. They freaked out when I told them you got accepted into my school and decided to throw you a party when you got here."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Is it really that big of a deal, Val?"

Said girl gave me a look. "Ouran Academy is one of the most prestigious schools in Japan and you got a scholarship there! Of course it's a big deal!"

"If you say so." I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm guessing your family is going all out and throwing something grand at their mansion, aren't they?"

Valerie shook her head in response. "Actually, the party is being held at my house. I made sure it wouldn't be anything big because I know it'd just make you uncomfortable ."

My eyes widened. "You got your own place? Since when?"

"I moved in recently. It technically isn't mine since my dad's paying for it. He told me he'll give me the house after I graduate from the academy."

I deadpanned. "The perks of being the offspring of a wealthy family. Such a brat."

She laughed as she clung to my arm and pulled me towards the exit of the airport. "That's okay. I know you still love me."

I sighed deeply and allowed her to drag me behind her.

Well, she wasn't wrong.

* * *

 _First step done._

 _So what'dya think? Like it? Hate it? You can let me know if you want._

 _Or whatever._

 _Welp, I don't really have much to say so I'm just gonna go. :p_

 _Until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo!_

 _I am back waaay earlier than expected. And that is because I have decided to just post a few more chapters._

 _Fun, right? :D_

 _So, here's the second chapter. Have fun._

* * *

 _ **First Person**_

 _One week later…_

"I didn't know your mom got remarried." Valerie said as we both slipped out of her red Ferrari upon arriving at the front gates of Ouran Academy.

I closed the car door shut then turned to her. "It happened recently. I heard Mom moved into his place after I left California."

"How long have they been together?" she asked, using her car keys to lock the doors of the parked car.

"About four years. He's even got kids."

"Really? Were you guys close?"

I shook my head and began to make my way towards the academy. "Not really. To be honest, I felt awkward whenever I was around them."

Valerie raised an eyebrow. "When don't you feel awkward around people?" she asked with a grin when she caught up to me.

I frowned at her. "Leave me alone."

Her grin widened. "You're really bad at small talk too."

"Thank you, Valerie." I deadpanned.

She laughed. "It's funny because you're so different with me."

I shrugged as I entered through the doorway of the prestigious building with Valerie following closely behind. "That's because we've known each other since we were in diapers."

"True," she nodded in understanding before pausing in her steps to check the time on her watch. "I think we got here a little too early, Rei."

"Well shit." I fit my hands in the pockets of my red hoodie and glanced down one of the empty corridors. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Valerie held her chin up thoughtfully. "I guess we can go to the library or something."

"Alright." I let out a yawn.

I then turned to follow her when she proceeded to lead me up a staircase. It wasn't long before I took notice of an extra pair of footsteps behind us as we climbed. Out of curiosity, I peeked over my shoulder to see a student carrying a stack of boxes up the same flight of stairs.

I stared at the exasperated looking boy for a second longer before pausing in place. "Need help?"

The boy then looked up at me in slight surprise. "Oh no, it's fine. I got it."

At that exact moment, his foot seemed to have missed a step and was instantly falling backwards.

Adrenaline kicked in and I immediately darted towards him and extended my arm to grab his own while using the other to hold onto the railing for support.

We both stared at each other in shock.

"You okay, dude?" I asked as I pulled him up before letting him steady himself.

"Yeah, thank you."

I blinked at the brown haired boy. Up close, he looked sort of feminine.

"Are you guys alright?" Valerie suddenly appeared beside me with worried green eyes.

"Yeah, we're good." I released him. "Be careful next time. You could've gotten seriously hurt."

I felt like I was talking to Valerie. I've been constantly told that I had developed a motherly habit towards her by many people.

The feminine boy replied with a sheepish laugh. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again for saving me."

"No problem." I waved him off before heading back downstairs to collect his now scattered boxes.

"Oh, you don't have to do that!"

"I know." I merely said as I gathered them. I looked at him when I finished. "You're pretty nice for a rich kid. I thought everyone here would be kinda stuck up to be honest."

"I'm actually a scholarship student." He scratched the back of his head with the same sheepish smile. "But not everyone here is like that. There are a lot of nice students around."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise. "I'm a scholarship student too. It's my first day today."

"So then you must be the famous Fujioka Haruhi." Valerie chimed in after listening the whole time. "I've heard of you but never actually had the chance to meet you. I'm Valerie by the way."

"Rei." I lazily dipped my head at the boy, Haruhi.

"It's nice to meet the both of you."

"So where are you headed with all these boxes anyways?" I asked him.

The same exasperated look from earlier returned on his expression. "My club needed me to pick up a few things for later."

"You mean the Host Club?" Valerie questioned with interest.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah. Have you ever visited us before?"

"I never really had the time to."

"Alright, let's go then." I told them while picking up the stack of boxes. I looked down at Haruhi since he was a bit shorter than me. "You're pretty clumsy so I'll help carry these there."

He stared up at me with brown eyes before smiling brightly. "I really can't thank you enough."

* * *

 _Rei and Valerie meet Haruhi, yay! :D_

 _Anyways, on to uploading more chappies._

 _See ya soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_And back._

 _Here's the third chapter._

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

 _ **Third Person**_

"What's Tama-chan doing?" Honey asked the two gingers beside him curiously as the three watched their unusually quiet leader who was staring at the entrance of their club room while sitting on the floor.

"He's waiting for Haruhi to come back." Hikaru answered.

"She's taking a while so it's kind of concerning." Kaoru added.

Honey gasped loudly. "You don't think something bad happened to Haru-chan, do you?"

Tamaki visibly tensed and his complexion paled at the question.

"Calm down you three, I'm sure she's fine." Kyoya said without glancing at them as he typed away on his laptop. "I merely sent her away to gather a few props for today's event. She should return soon."

Mori grunted quietly in agreement.

"If you say so." The twins said in unison while shrugging. They both glanced at Tamaki before looking at each other with a sudden mischievous glint in their golden eyes as if an idea just hatched in their heads.

"Surely, Haruhi wasn't dragged off by a suspicious looking character." Kaoru sighed dramatically and crossed his arms.

"Suspicious character?" Tamaki muttered to himself with wide eyes.

Hikaru nodded and copied his brother. "Or kidnapped by an alien or something."

"Kidnapped? Alien?" Tamaki's face was now sheer white.

Honey burst out into tears and stood from his seat. "I'LL SAVE YOU HARU-CHAN!"

Just then, the door swung open.

"What're you guys doing?" Haruhi questioned as soon as she noticed Tamaki on the floor, Honey in tears, and the twins laughing.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki immediately glomped the poor girl and swung her around. "What took you so long? Daddy was so worried about you!"

She struggled in his grasp. "Senpai, please let go! I wasn't even gone for that long!"

"Now, now. Why don't we all settle down? We seem to have guests." Kyoya chided them as he finally closed his laptop to give the two unexpected visitors a welcoming smile. "Hello there, ladies."

Rei only stared at the odd group blankly while holding onto the stack of boxes before she threw a look over to her best friend.

Valerie understood the second she saw her expression.

What the hell is happening right now?

"A little early, aren't you?" Tamaki instantly turned on his princely charm and strutted towards the two. "I must say, I don't believe I've ever met either of you ladies before. What might your name be, my dear?"

He gently took Valerie's hand in his and stared directly into her green eyes, effectively making her uncomfortable. She has met a few men similar to him before but none of them was as straight forward as he was.

"My name is Valerie..." Rei watched with narrowed eyes as she felt her overprotective instincts starting to kick in.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Um, thank you?"

Rei placed the boxes down before stepping in front of Valerie as the blonde closed in on her to plant a kiss on the back of her hand. She jabbed her thumb over to the boxes, gazing at Tamaki coldly. "We're just here to drop those off."

Tamaki smiled graciously at Rei, oblivious to her glares. "How kind of you ladies! Would you please allow me the pleasure of knowing your name aswell, my princess? You don't seem like you're from around here."

Rei's frown deepened. Princess?

"Your name is Yokota Reilyn, correct?"

Said girl turned her attention towards Kyoya when he spoke. The dark haired boy simply gave her a charming smile as he approached them. "Forgive me if I'm being rude, but you are the transfer student from America who is also here on a scholarship, are you not?"

She eyed the boy as if silently questioning how he knew that.

"Transfer student?" The twins lit up with mild interest.

"If she's a scholarship student then that means she's just like Haru-chan!" Honey told Mori excitedly.

Mori nodded in response. "Ah."

Rei shoved her hands back into the pockets of her hoodie while keeping a blank stare on Kyoya. "I prefer to be called Rei."

Kyoya looked somewhat amused by her lack of interest. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Rei-san. My name is Ootori Kyoya. "

Rei touched her forehead with one hand and waved him off with the other. "Please drop the honorifics. I may be half Japanese but I'm not used to it since I grew up in California. Rei is fine."

The tall blonde in front of her suddenly struck a pose. "And I, my princess, am Suoh Tamaki. I'm honored to meet such a lovely flower much like yourself."

Rei gave him a flat stare. "Yeah, okay."

"I'm Honey!" Honey bounced up to the tall brunette eagerly. He then pointed at the silent member at his side. "And that's my cousin, Takashi! It's very nice to meet the both of you!" Mori just nodded his head at the two girls.

"My name's Hikaru by the way." One of the gingers sneakily appeared beside Valerie and slid an arm around her shoulders.

The other copied his twin's movements but on Rei instead. "And I'm Kaoru."

"And we're the Hitachiin twins." They smiled deviously in unison.

"I'd appreciate it if you both kept your hands to yourselves."

Rei's low tone and piercing stare sent shivers down their spines, causing them to quickly detach themselves from the girls and move to hug each other instead.

"She's terrifying." The twins whispered to each other fearfully.

"I'm very happy to meet all of you." Valerie smiled kindly as she bowed elegantly. "But we must be going now. Classes should be starting soon."

"Won't the both of you visit us again later today? We're holding a special event and would love for you to join us." Kyoya asked with a polite smile.

"Social gatherings aren't really my thing. Sorry." Rei yawned, turning on her heel to head out the door.

She shifted her gaze back to find Honey suddenly latched onto her arm. "But you have to come! It'll be so much fun! There'll be cake and everything! Right, Takashi?"

Mori stared at the girl. "Right."

"I'd actually really like it if you guys joined us." Everyone turned to Haruhi. "I think you'd be able to enjoy yourselves. The activities are fun and the guests are nice so please think about it."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki gushed over her.

"Well it sounds interesting so I'll be going." Valerie only smiled when Rei's marine blue eyes darted over to her. "Looks like you're going to have to eat lunch without me, Rei."

"Wait, no." Rei slowly ran a hand down her face and sighed. She felt uncomfortable leaving Valerie with these people. Especially the tall blonde weirdo. It worried her. "I'm coming with you."

"It's settled then!" The two gingers grinned.

"Yay!" Honey cheered happily. "I'll make sure to save some yummy cake for you ladies!"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up with the same smile still evident on his face. "We look forward to your appearance."

"Until then, my precious flowers." Tamaki brushed his blonde bangs out of his face dramatically.

"Riiight." Rei said hesitantly before she grabbed Valerie's shoulders and leaned into her ear as she guided her best friend through the door. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

* * *

 _The Host Club is finally here. :P_

 _I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Tamaki is always fun to mess with._

 _Alrighty, shall be back soon. Peace._


	4. Chapter 4

_And here is the fourth chapter._

 _This is probably the longest chapter I've written so far..._

 _Enjoy?_

* * *

 _ **Third P**_ _ **erson**_

"Are we seriously still going?" Rei questioned her best friend reluctantly when they met in a hallway after classes had ended.

Introductions had been both tiring and irritating. The students she had met so far only stared at her as if she was from another planet which she found very irking. Whenever she was seen walking down a hallway, she'd receive the same reaction from students passing by. It was barely the end of the day and all the brunette wanted to do was go home and sleep before she snapped somebody's neck.

Valerie glanced at the mentally exhausted girl. "Of course, we promised. Besides, it could be a fun experience. All the girls I know have been there and they love it."

"I forgot to ask. What's a Host Club anyways?"

"It's like a place where girls go to talk to handsome guys and for entertainment. At least, that's what I heard from my classmates." Valerie explained.

Rei gave her a look as they took a right turn at the end of the hallway. "That sounds kinda shady. Is that why that Takumi guy was acting like a dramatic spaz?"

"Tamaki." Valerie corrected. "He's pretty popular around here. Him and the whole club."

Rei lifted an eyebrow. "Okay but why though?"

She shrugged in response. "They're good-looking?"

"Figures." Rei shook her head. "I feel like I literally entered the plot of some stupid shoujo manga."

"Hey, shoujo mangas are awesome!" Valerie pouted when they finally reached the door to Music Room 3. Her pout formed into a grin as she whipped around to face the taller girl behind her with a hand resting on the door's knob. "Are you ready for some fun?"

"Can we just go home?"

Valerie brushed off her question with a laugh. "That's the spirit!"

With that, she pushed the door wide open.

"Welcome." A chorus of voices reached their ears as they stepped inside the room.

Rei scowled when they were randomly attacked by rose petals and moved her hand to swat them away.

"Hello again." Valerie waved to the group politely while Rei muttered under her breath about the sudden assault to her face in an annoyed tone.

She then glanced over to the members, pausing when she noticed their appearances.

"I'm glad to see you ladies made it just in time for our event." Tamaki spoke, fully clothed in an adult-sized onesie that resembled a lion. "Today, our theme is a lovely pajama party. May I ask what type you're into?"

Valerie blinked while Rei merely stared when he stood from his throne to walk over to them. "Type?"

Tamaki smiled. "Yes. What type of guy are you interested in? Maybe the silent type? Or the natural type?" he gestured over to Mori and Haruhi, who were dressed as a bear and a dog.

"Uh..."

"Valerie! Over here! Come join us!" Valerie turned her head in the direction of some familiar guests at a table when they called for her.

"That seems to be Honey and Mori's table." Kyoya commented. "Shall we add you there aswell?"

Rei nudged Valerie. "Go ahead. I'm probably gonna nap."

"Are you sure?"

"Go." Rei replied with a nod.

"Then I'd like to join them." Valerie answered Kyoya. He gave his signature smile in return, making sure the hood of his penguin onesie stayed in place when he dipped his head in approval.

"An excellent choice. Please enjoy yourself with complimentary sweets and tea. Games should begin shortly."

"Come on, Val-chan! Let's go!" Honey urged the dark haired girl in his pink rabbit onesie and dragged her away with Mori following wordlessly.

"And how about you?" Kaoru strode over to the Rei with his brother, both clad in identical cat pajamas.

Hikaru slowly leaned close to her side with a small smirk, noticing they were just about the same height. "Wanna hang with us?"

She frowned at the ginger in annoyance.

"I'll pass." Rei placed her hand over his face and pushed him away. She then sauntered over to an empty couch near a corner of the room, leaving the remaining hosts to stare after her.

Hikaru grinned. "Her reactions are fun."

"Makes you want to bother her some more." Kaoru agreed.

Haruhi sighed. "Please don't."

"The princess doesn't seem to want company. Why is that?" Tamaki looked concerned.

"Perhaps, she is tired." Kyoya mused.

"She sure is getting a lot of attention." The twins said simultaneously as they observed the guests who were eyeing Rei.

"It's probably since she's new. It was like that for me too when I first got here." Haruhi said.

"Just leave her be for now. We should allow the princess some time to rest." Kyoya told them before adjusting his glasses.

"Now, I believe you all have guests to tend to."

 _An hour later..._

Rei sighed deeply to herself as she continued to stare at the ceiling of the music room. Her original plan was to take a nap until it was time to head back to class but with all the noise and chatter, it was almost impossible for her to follow through.

A low growl interrupted her thoughts, causing her to look down at her own stomach.

"Oh." She had just realized she had forgotten to eat lunch. "Whoops."

"Have you not eaten yet, princess?"

Rei slowly sat up from the couch to see Kyoya approaching her with a slice of cake. She frowned at him when he stood near her.

"It's Rei."

He chuckled quietly. "My apologies."

Rei watched him hold out the plate of food to her. "Honey-senpai asked for me to bring this to you, seeing as he is busy with his guests."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows while fixing her dark brown bangs. "Senpai?"

Kyoya hid a smirk. "Yes. He may not seem like it but Honey-senpai is a third year student along with Mori-senpai."

Rei found herself staring at the tiny blonde across the room with wide eyes. "No way. He's even older than me."

Another low growl erupted from Rei's stomach, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Please do eat this. Honey-senpai will worry if you continue to skip meals."

"Worry? Why would he?" she asked but accepted the offered plate anyways. They barely even knew each other.

"Because you're our guest of course." Kyoya answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ah." Rei stabbed her cake with a fork, bringing a piece up to her mouth. "That makes sense."

Kyoya continued to watch her in wonder. "Not very sociable, are you?" His question sounded more like a statement. "It makes me curious as to why you and Ms. Sinclair are so close."

"And I'm curious as to how you knew me before I even met you." Rei glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Aside from Haruhi, you're the second commoner to enter our prestigious academy. It's only natural that it piqued my interest." Kyoya said.

"So you stalked me." Rei stated bluntly.

The corner of Kyoya's lips tugged upwards slightly. "I simply learned about you."

"I was simply stalked." Rei deadpanned as she set down her empty plate onto her lap, earning herself an amused look from the host.

She stayed quiet for a moment. "Valerie and I grew up together."

"Oh? Were your parents close?" Kyoya asked with interest.

"Very. She's like family to me." Rei rested her cheek on the palm of her hand while watching Valerie from afar. "The day she moved away was probably one of the most devastating things to ever happen in my life."

Just then, she sighed deeply and ruffled her hair as if coming back to her senses. "Sorry. I don't usually talk so openly with strangers."

Kyoya gazed at her from behind his glasses. "There's no need to apologize. The bond between the two of you is most admirable."

"Ha…" Kyoya blinked when Rei let out a small chuckle. It was the first time he's seen the girl actually smile. Truthfully, he thought it was quite charming. "Thanks."

"Rei-chan!" They both glanced up and spotted Honey skipping towards them joyfully. He smiled widely at said girl. "Did'ja eat the cake?"

"Yeah." she dipped her head at him gratefully, deciding to ignore the 'chan' he added to her name. "Thanks. It was good."

"I'm glad you liked it! Oh!" Rei watched the smaller boy hold out the pink rabbit in his arms. "I forgot to introduce you two! This is Usa-chan!"

"He's…cute." Rei said as she stared at it awkwardly.

"Right? Can you hold him for me?" Honey pushed Usa-chan into her arms before she could even say anything. He then grinned at her. "I gotta go back now! Take care of him, okay? Talk to you later!"

Rei only stared after Honey wordlessly when he bounced his way back towards his table.

She looked down at the stuffed bunny before directing her eyes over to Kyoya skeptically.

"Seriously, he can't be older than me."

* * *

 _So much words._

 _Though, I think this was my favorite chapter._

 _Anyways, that's the last chapter for tonight._

 _I just realized that it's 2am in the morning..._

 _Well shit._

 _I'mma crash now. See you all next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi there._

 _Sorry that this chapter took a while. I was having a bad case of Writer's Block._

 _Twas not fun._

 _Anyway, here you go. It's a fairly long chapter._

 _I own nothing but my own characters._

* * *

 ** _First Person_**

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" Valerie questioned me, eyeing the ringing smart phone in my hand as we continued our walk down a corridor. Roaming around the academy alone during free periods wasn't all that fun to do especially after you've done it like five times already since you got here.

It got pretty damn boring real fast. At first, I would hang in random classrooms I passed by and hide myself away in the darkest corner of the room until I was seen by some other student or teacher.

I wouldn't even try to get their attention. I would just watch them like a creepy stalker until they noticed me.

And once they did, it was priceless.

I swear, I probably gave most of the teachers a heart attack. It was hella funny.

They didn't find it all that amusing though.

Apparently, rich people had no sense of humor.

Losers.

But a bored Rei is never a good thing. I'd do almost anything for my own amusement. Valerie knows this very well.

To be honest, I was way worse back in my old school in the states. I once played a prank on one of the most shittiest math teachers on the planet which resulted in him ending up in a hospital and me getting suspended from school for a whole week.

Did I care?

Hell naw.

It was probably the best day of my life. Can't say the same for him though.

He probably started having nightmares about me after the incident.

I'm so proud of myself.

But at Ouran Academy, I had to restrain myself from doing anything extreme. I was an honor student after all.

I had a freaking reputation to uphold.

So I had to make sure to take Valerie along with me this time to keep me in check. And so I didn't get lost.

Again.

Okay, listen. I know I'm directionally challenged and all but it wouldn't have been my fault this time. It isn't exactly hard to get lost in the academy. Have you seen the size of this place?

Freaking ridiculous.

Not to mention, everything inside the building looked the god damned same.

Even after three weeks, I still can't tell the difference between the A Class hallways to the D Class hallways.

Like, what the hell?

Anyway, Valerie and I were in the middle of entertaining each other with a good ol' game of rock-paper-scissors during our walk before we were rudely interrupted by the annoying ring tone emitting from the phone in my free hand.

I shook my head and moved a hand to rub the back of my neck, stopping our game. "Nope. I don't feel like dealing with Dorian right now. That boy has been calling me non-stop ever since I left California. Do you know how many times he has called me in one day?" I scowled when my phone continued to ring and shoved it into one of the back pockets of my jeans. "I swear to god, Dorian…"

Valerie giggled. "Awe, I miss Dorian. I haven't seen him since middle school. What's he up to nowadays?"

"Nothing because he's trash." I replied dully. I voiced my annoyance with a low groan and stopped mid-step when my phone began to vibrate instead, indicating an incoming text message. Whipping out the device, I quickly unlocked it to scan over the new messages but stopped at what I saw.

Valerie blinked with a mixture of confusion and curiosity as my expression twisted into a look of disgust. "What is it?"

Ignoring her, I began dialing a number swiftly.

It only took a second for the person on the other end of the line to answer my call.

"Rei-Rei!"

"What the hell, Dorian?" I demanded. "Don't be sending me half naked pics of yourself. I don't need to see your Hello Kitty boxers, you fuck boy."

"Well you weren't answering my calls so I needed a way to get your attention. And I'm not a fuck boy. I only send shit like that to you. Don't you feel honored?"

I rolled my eyes at his conceited attitude. "More like disgusted."

"Don't hate me cause you ain't me." he quipped. "I worked hard for this body. You should be proud that you have a hot boyfriend."

"Ex." I corrected with a sigh. "Anyways, I can't have you constantly calling me. I'm in school right now."

"But I want to talk to you! I miss you! Don't you miss me too?" I heard him whine through the phone.

"Not really, no." I said flatly. "It's actually been nice without you clinging to me all the time."

"Why must you hurt me like this?"

I almost laughed at his response. "Because you're an idiot."

"A sexy idiot." Dorian said in a matter-of-fact tone. I had a mental image of him flipping his shaggy auburn hair with much sass. Jesus, this boy. "So what are you doing right now, babe?"

"I'm not your babe. But to answer your question, I'm just wandering around my school with Valerie."

"Valerie's with you? Ask her if she's a parking ticket." I lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she's got fine written all over her."

I pulled away from my phone to stare at it, thoroughly unamused, before turning my head to look at Valerie. "Dorian says hi."

"Hi, Dorian!" Valerie beamed happily.

"I heard that! You're no fun! Why didn't you tell her?" he complained once the device was back against my ear.

"Because it was lame." I shrugged even though he couldn't see me.

"Like you can do any better." Dorian challenged.

I instantly smirked. "You know I can."

"Let's hear it then." I imagined him crossing his arms.

"Alright." I continued to smirk as I adjusted my phone into a more comfortable position. "Life without you is like a broken pencil…" I paused for effect. "Pointless."

There was a moment of silence.

"…Shit, that was deep."

I prevented myself from bursting out into laughter. "I know, right?"

"You win this round." Dorian sighed in defeat. "Well it looks like I have to go. It's about time to hit the gym. Can't miss out on leg day."

"You're leaving? Thank god."

"Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too?" I snickered when Dorian started to sing.

"Yeah, whatever. Get to the gym, moron." I said.

"Alright. We'll talk again later, Rei-Rei. Stay beautiful. Bye." And with that, the line disconnected.

I heaved a deep sigh as I slipped my phone back into the pocket of my jeans once again. "That boy is going to be the death of me. I feel like I wasted so much energy just from talking to him." I shook my head. "I'm tired. I need to wash my face."

Valerie laughed at me. "Come on. Bathrooms are right over here."

I affectionately wrapped an arm around her shoulders and simply hummed in response as we began making our way towards the women's restroom. I then released her to push open the doors.

"Damn, this is a clean restroom. Usually I hate public bathrooms but I think I wouldn't mind th-" I paused mid-sentence as soon as my blue eyes landed on a familiar figure standing near the sinks.

I blinked once. Twice.

"Haruhi?" I questioned the brown haired boy with an utterly confused frown. What the hell was he doing in here?

Said boy turned to face us casually with a smile after he finished washing his hands. "Oh, long time no see you guys."

We stared at the boy for a long moment. "You do know that this is the ladies' restroom, right?" I asked.

"Yeah? What about it?" Haruhi's voice was laced with slight confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

Valerie and I exchanged a look before slowly turning our attention back to the younger student.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble for being in here?" Valerie nervously looked over her shoulder. "We should hurry and leave before someone else comes."

"But why?" Haruhi tilted his head to the side. "I'm a girl so it's fine, right?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Seriously?" Valerie asked with wide green eyes. "You're not joking? You're really a girl?"

Without hesitation, I immediately stepped forward and shot my hand out to place it on top of Haruhi's chest in order to confirm my own thoughts. The two only watched me speechlessly as I tried to feel beneath the cloth of the shirt with narrowed eyes. I got my answer a moment later.

Haruhi didn't have much, but there was something there.

And that was all I needed to know.

I moved my hand off of her before proceeding to face palm. How did I not know about this sooner? "This is fucking with my mind so much right now, you don't even know."

"Why haven't you told us this before? Was it supposed to be kept a secret?" Valerie sounded concerned.

"Not really." Haruhi moved an arm to scratch the back of her head. "Honestly, it doesn't matter to me if I'm seen as a boy or a girl so I didn't bother saying anything."

A sudden thought crossed my mind. "Wait, how are you even a part of the Host Club?"

"Well it was to pay off a debt I owed to them at first but it's different now since I've realized that I actually really like being a Host Club member. So I decided to stay even after my debt was repaid." Haruhi explained with a small smile.

I stared at the girl for a good minute as I let her words sink in. "Well that's neat." I said with little humor.

"But still, it might be best to keep it a secret so I won't tell anyone." Valerie pointed at me with a grin. "And Rei's antisocial so you're good."

I frowned at my best friend. "I'm not antisocial. Just socially awkward. You know this."

Her grin only widened. "I also know that past all that stuff, you're a total sweetheart. But do you have to act like such a meany whenever guys talk to me?"

"Of course." I scoffed. "Those rich bastards ain't good enough for my babe."

Valerie snickered. "I appreciate your sass and overprotectiveness so much."

I nodded at her with a wink. "You're welcome."

"You two sure are close." Haruhi chuckled, watching our little exchange. "Anyway, I should be heading back to my club now. If you guys aren't busy, would you like to come with me? We've all been wondering when the two of you would visit again."

"Sure!" Valerie chirped. "I was meaning to anyways. I felt kind of bad that we don't see you guys very often and I miss talking to Honey and Mori."

I just shrugged. It's not like I had anything better to do. "Lead the way."

"Alright."

And so, Valerie and I followed Haruhi out the restroom and allowed her to lead us into the direction where she knew the Host Club was located at. My eyes wandered over the well-lit room and its pink décor boredly and at some point, my mind had slowly disappeared into my thoughts. By the time we reached our destination, I was stuck in a conversation with myself about my favorite colors and why they were my favorite.

It turned out to be a pretty long conversation.

I had a lot of favorite colors.

"Oh my gosh…"

Valerie's shocked tone of voice instantly broke me away from my thoughts, causing me to look down at her in concern. "What's wrong, Val?"

I frowned when she didn't respond to me and instead followed her gaze over a frozen Haruhi to see that we had entered the room where the Host Club's activities usually take place.

And much to my shock, it was completely destroyed.

* * *

 _Cliff hangers suck, I know._

 _Sorry not sorry._

 _Also, funny story. I was having a conversation with my friends from Guam the other day on Facebook and I asked them if they knew what Redbox was. They thought it was some porno site which I found hilarious. xD I then explained to them what it was and they said that it was needed in Guam. Because Guam is old fashioned af._

 _Know what we have there?_

 _Blockbuster._

 _Anywaysss, thanks for the reviews and everything you guys. I do appreciate it._

 _See you all soon._


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't even know how to feel about this chapter. o_o_

 _But enjoy if possible._

 _I own nothing but my OCs._

* * *

I frowned at the crumbled up piece of paper in my hand before opening it up with narrowed eyes. There were a lot more that had been scattered across the pink marble floor of the club room along with broken pieces of glass that was currently being swept into a dustpan by Haruhi. Valerie was also helping said female host carefully clean the mess while the others inspected the rest of the damage.

"Apparently someone seriously hates you all and wants this club shut down. All these papers have threats written all over them." I scoffed quietly as I read some over. "Unbelievable." I moved my blue eyes, allowing my gaze to trail over the broken furniture, torn curtains, and spray painted walls in a slow manner as I took it all in.

The room looked as if a typhoon had swept through it out of the blue, wrecking it completely in an instant.

It was a literal disaster.

My frown deepened as my eyes fell upon the silent hosts.

To be honest, I felt angry for them.

Shit like this never sat well with me. It pissed me off and was just downright fucked up. I don't care how strange I thought these guys were, they didn't deserve this.

Hell, I was even ready to help hunt the bastard down for them.

"That's horrible…" Valerie murmured sadly while looking down at her feet after she had finished cleaning up the last shards of glass from the floor. "Who would do something like this?" She lightly bit her finger that was held up to her mouth.

I noticed long ago that she tended to do that whenever she felt anxious or concerned about something. She always told me how gross she thought it was to bite at your own nails so she settled with the side of her finger instead. It was a habit that stuck with her since we were kids.

"That's what we want to know…" One of the twins said through gritted teeth.

"And why could anyone possibly want to demolish the Host Club? I just don't understand it." Tamaki spoke as he began to pace back and forth in a line, running a hand through his blonde hair in frustration.

The rest of the Host Club members stayed abnormally quiet. It was the first time that I've actually seen them all so serious.

Even I felt somewhat intimidated.

Damn.

"It seems we have no choice but to postpone any club activity for the time being. For now, we should work on finding the culprit responsible for this mess so we can…reprimand him." Although Kyoya's demeanor remained calm, I detected a hidden emotion behind his tone that I couldn't really distinguish at the moment.

But I did feel a tinge of fear in my chest from the ominous vibe he was giving off.

I'm pretty sure the meaning of reprimand meant something completely different in his dictionary.

And I wasn't eager to find out.

"Then let's go now!" Hikaru demanded impatiently with tight fists. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we might be able to catch him!"

Kaoru nodded. "Hikaru's right. We were only gone for fifteen minutes. He couldn't have gotten that far."

I took this moment to speak up. "You guys might need some extra help though." I shifted my weight onto my left leg uncomfortably when they all directed their attention towards me curiously. Ah! Staring! "I highly doubt one person was able to do all this alone in such a short amount of time. It's weird." I shrugged awkwardly. "I mean that's what I think. Don't mind me, I'm just trying to be helpful here."

Kyoya held his chin in deep thought. "She's right. For all we know, we could be searching for a group rather than a single person."

The twins suddenly appeared in front of me with amazement shining through their golden eyes. "Wow."

"What?" My eyebrows flattened at their close proximity. All traces of awkwardness on my countenance quickly vanished and was replaced with a look of annoyance instead. I noticed a while back that these two had a knack for bringing out my attitude, much like Dorian.

It was both irking and slightly impressive.

Stupid rich gingers. Get outta my space.

"You want to help out? That's unexpected." Hikaru said.

Kaoru tilted his head to the side. "Yeah, we were starting to think that you didn't even like us."

I paused for a moment to blink at them in surprise.

"Look, it's not that I don't like you guys. I'm just not used to you is all." I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. I could already feel my ears starting to turn red out of embarrassment and inwardly cursed at myself for being so awkward. "I'm really protective of Valerie too so my attitude tends to come out whenever she's around guys. It's just how I am so don't take anything too personally, alright?"

I stopped myself from fidgeting under their long stares. This was probably the most uncomfortable situation I've been in since I got here.

God, just take me home. I'm ready.

"Your face is turning red, Rei-chan!" Honey pointed out with a giggle. "You're so cute!"

"You're not so bad after all. Who knew you had a cute side to you too." The redheads grinned at me widely. "Could it be that you actually like us?"

My annoyed expression instantly returned to my face when the twins inched towards me even more.

"I take it back. I actually hate you." I deadpanned.

"Awe, don't be like that! We know you don't mean it!"

I frowned and pointed at the two. "Come any closer and I will send your asses back to Hogwarts."

"She's getting shy! So cute!" They cooed in unison. My eyebrow twitched with irritation when they pet my head.

"I'll fight you!" I glared and swatted their hands away. "Fuck off already, you damn gingers!"

The pair looked slightly surprised by my sudden outburst as did the other members. Kyoya was staring down at me with raised eyebrows, much like Mori and Haruhi were doing. Honey's mouth parted open slightly in shock while Tamaki looked horrified. Valerie just giggled at me knowingly.

She totally saw this coming. I could tell by the look on her face.

However, she seemed to be enjoying the club members' reactions more. Especially Tamaki. I'm not sure why but he looked like he was having an aneurysm at the moment.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was annoyed at the twins right now, I would've laughed.

Such a spaz.

The twins snickered after recovering from their shock. "Touchy."

Valerie smiled at the scene. "Rei may seem mean at times but she's actually very caring and nice once you get to know her."

I threw my best friend a look. "I'm heartless."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever, you're like the nicest girl around."

"No I'm not." I denied before gesturing over to Haruhi. "Haruhi is."

Valerie looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh yeah, I forgot that she's a girl." She then gave Haruhi an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I'm still trying to get used to the fact that you're not a boy. Plus, your uniform threw me off."

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind." Haruhi simply brushed it off with a smile.

It was quiet for a minute.

"Wait a second!" I turned my attention back to the twins when they broke the silence, taking notice of their shocked expressions. "You two know Haruhi's a girl? How? When?"

"We bumped into each other in the ladies restroom." I replied casually with a shrug before sighing. "I don't even know how I didn't see it at first. She's too pretty to be a boy."

"HARUHI!" I jumped in shock and whipped my head around to see Tamaki. He was gazing at said girl dramatically with big tears in his violet eyes. "Why didn't you use the bathrooms here like Daddy asked you to!"

"Well sorry but you guys locked the door after you left and I had no way of getting in." Haruhi deadpanned. "I don't see what the big deal is anyways."

"The problem is that more people know your secret!" The twins whispered to her harshly.

"Will Haru-chan have to leave the Host Club?" Honey asked and looked up at his cousin with teary eyes.

Mori shook his head and patted Honey reassuringly. "Don't worry."

"Well isn't today turning out to be rather unfortunate." I glanced over at Kyoya when I heard him sigh deeply.

"If it makes you feel any better, we already promised not to tell anyone." He looked back at me and we locked eyes as I spoke. "It's none of our business anyways what Haruhi does with her life." I shrugged. "But we can talk about that later. Don't we have people to hunt down right now?"

"Right! Then we should split up into teams to cover more ground!" Tamaki advised with both hands on his hips, earning nods of agreement from his fellow members. His mood swings are starting to freak me out. "Hikaru and Kaoru, you two will search the main foyer downstairs. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, I'll need you both to head upstairs and investigate the third floor. Kyoya, Haruhi, and I have this floor covered." He then turned his gaze over to Valerie and I for a short moment. "Will one of you ladies be alright to accompany Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai's group?"

"Sure Tamaki." Valerie smiled sweetly at him and walked over to the two. I opened my mouth to protest but stopped after she sent me a look. "Hush Rei. I'll be fine. These two will keep me safe if anything happens." She gave Honey and Mori a good-natured smile as she stood between them. "Right, guys?"

Mori simply nodded and offered her a small smile while Honey saluted to me. "You can count on us, Rei-chan!"

I kept my stare on the three for a minute longer, causing Valerie to frown at me. "Reilyn."

"Alright, I get it." I sighed reluctantly, not liking that she used my actual name. I pointed at her. "Be careful."

She responded with a nod and a bright grin. "Okay. Don't do anything reckless."

"No promises." I stretched a little before turning to the others. I looked them over once before strolling over to Tamaki's group. Kyoya looked down at me curiously with a lifted eyebrow when I stopped by his side and slipped my hands into my jean pockets. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going anywhere alone with those two." I replied without really looking at him and jabbed my thumb towards the twins.

The identical gingers pouted at me. "No fun."

I merely looked away, ignoring them.

"Alright! Keep an eye out for any questionable individuals!" Tamaki ordered. "Let's go!"

"Yes sir!"

I was getting bored.

Really bored.

Like so bored, it wasn't even funny.

You get it.

It's been less than an hour since we first started our search and due to our lack of criminal busting, my itch for amusement continued to grow more and more by the minute.

I had to do something about it.

Like now.

Peeking down at my side, I secretly watched Haruhi as she walked beside me casually while staring straight ahead.

I tilted my head slightly before shaking it. Haruhi was far too nice for me to torment. It wouldn't feel right doing it to her. Besides, she didn't seem gullible enough to actually fall for my pranks.

Mentally crossing her off my list, I shifted my eyes to my next target. Kyoya Ootori.

As tempted as I was, I wasn't sure if that would be a very good idea. Despite being very composed and polite, I sometimes got the feeling that there was more to him than that.

Like his personality was much more than he actually let on.

…..Did anyone else feel a sudden chill?

Moving on.

I moved my gaze over to the blonde at his side and hid a smirk.

Tamaki would make the perfect victim. Sure he was well-known for being the Host Club's king and all around perfect with the ladies, but he was also naïve and a bit of a scatterbrain. I learned this through observing the club members closely during my visits.

…But you didn't need to know that.

Please ignore me and my creepy tendencies.

Anyway, I proceeded to quicken my pace until I was casually walking beside Tamaki and pretended to look around curiously.

I then widened my blue eyes and gasped loud enough for only Tamaki to hear me.

"Rei? What's the matter?" He looked down at me with concern as I turned my head over to him slowly.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this…" I gazed at him with mock fear in my eyes. "I don't know if you would believe me anyway…"

He seemed confused at first but it quickly turned into a look of utter confidence. "You can tell me, Rei. No matter how silly it may seem to you, I will take it seriously."

I bit my lip hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

He only nodded vigorously in response, causing me to smile.

"I've actually been hiding a secret from you all." I told him.

He lifted his eyebrows curiously. "And what might that be?"

I motioned for him to come closer. Once he was low enough, I brought my lips over to his ear.

I then paused for dramatic effect. "I see dead people." I whispered in a low tone.

Tamaki's face instantly drained of all color at my statement and began to shake violently.

"D-d-dead people? Like g-ghosts?"

I nodded my head in confirmation with a straight face. "Exactly." I then twitched and darted my eyes over to my other side. "Did you hear that?"

He immediately looked around himself in panic. "H-h-hear what!?"

I sighed and held my forehead. "Oh it's nothing. I could've sworn I heard something…" I looked back over at Tamaki.

My eyes went wide in complete shock as I brought a hand up to place it over my mouth. "Oh my god, Tamaki…"

He seemed frightened by the look on my face. "W-what is it?"

"It's right behind you."

As soon as those words left my mouth, Tamaki screamed bloody murder.

"NO! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

I immediately broke out into laughter as Tamaki screeched and ran around in circles like a maniac. Kyoya and Haruhi just watched us, both confused.

"Senpai! Calm down already!" Haruhi jogged over to the distraught blonde.

"Oh my god! Best reaction ever!" I just continued to laugh and turned around to hold the wall for support, only to make contact with something hard and sturdy. Like a chest.

"My bad…" I apologized with a snicker and looked up at Kyoya who was staring down at me with an utterly amused smirk. "That was just too good."

"I'm glad to see that you're finally enjoying yourself here at Ouran." Kyoya chuckled. "Even if you did potentially just traumatize one of our club members."

"I couldn't help it. I was bored." I wiped a tear from my eye. "And Tamaki's fun to mess with."

"You're beginning to remind me of a pair of redheaded twins I know. Truthfully, I'm quite surprised by it. You don't seem like the type that would find joy in tormenting others."

I shrugged. "It's a psychological disorder." I shook my head when he just stared at me questioningly and patted his shoulder. "I was kidding. My god, you guys really have no sense of humor." I muttered the last part as I turned away to see a teary eyed Tamaki standing next to a tired Haruhi.

I almost felt bad just by the look he was giving me. He looked like a kicked puppy. "Sorry man. I was just messing with you." I walked up to Tamaki and ruffled his hair a little. "Cheer up because you've managed to entertain yet another young lady."

He blinked his violet eyes at me. "I did?"

I simply nodded. "Yeah, I'm thoroughly entertained. Good job."

And just like that, Tamaki reverted back to his old self and we continued our hunt for the offenders.

However, I unexpectedly came across something strange not long after.

As we passed a library, I noticed something odd about one of the doors in the hallway we entered or more specifically, the handle of the door. I stopped to inspect it when we got closer, not really caring if the others didn't notice and continued on. I narrowed my eyes as I brushed my fingers against the handle.

It was covered in blue paint.

The same color as the paint cans that was found in the club after the incident.

I looked down at my feet when I realized I had stepped on something. Shards of glass.

Frowning to myself, I grabbed the handle and pushed it open slightly to peek inside. There, I spotted three unfamiliar figures standing in the middle of an empty classroom.

"Did you all finish the job properly?" One guy with slick dark hair questioned the two in front of him. He was a bit shorter than the pair but looked more well put together. One of the other guys had like an afro going on and maintained a stocky figure while the tallest one had a rough-looking face that was covered in tattoos.

Holy shit, these guys look like they're in the freaking mafia.

"Yes sir." Afro Dude and Tattoo Face nodded.

"Was anyone caught?"

"No sir. We all made it out in time. Everyone has already returned to the manor." Tattoo Face answered.

"Perfect." Mafia Boss smirked. "That'll teach that damn Host Club what happens when they cross me." His smirk formed into a hateful scowl. "Especially that bastard Suoh. My fiancé was a fool for leaving me because of her ridiculous infatuation towards him. But now, they'll both pay the price. I'll be sure to have his little Host Club shut down by the end of this week."

"Well shit." I couldn't help but scoff, causing the three to immediately turn to me. "Whoops."

"Who are you?" Mafia Boss demanded with narrowed eyes as I pushed the door wide open.

I stared. Just answer him, Rei. Don't be sassy. "Who's asking?" Damn it.

This is what I get for spending way too much time with Dorian.

Damn it, Dorian.

His eyes narrowed further. "Do you have any idea who you're speaking to, commoner?"

I lifted an eyebrow almost threateningly at his words but remained aloof.

"No, that's why I asked you." I answered flatly. "It's Rei by the way. Not commoner."

He crossed his arms with a huff. "I'll have you know that you are speaking to none other than-"

"You know what, I actually don't care who you are." I cut him off suddenly with a casual shrug. "Forget I asked."

He seethed with anger. "Impudent little-"

"So what's this I hear about the Host Club?" The three instantly froze under my piercing gaze as I leaned against the wall. "Something about shutting it down, I think?"

"It looks like she heard our conversation." Afro Dude said lowly.

I dipped my head. "Every word." I admitted.

Tattoo Face leaned down towards Mafia Boss. "What do we do, sir?"

Mafia Boss frowned deeply as he observed me. His frown then slowly morphed into an egotistical smile. "How about I offer you a deal?"

"Pass." I said while picking at my nails boredly.

His smile grew. "Are you sure? My father is a very powerful man. I can give you anything you want in exchange for your silence."

I decided to humor him. "Anything?" I glanced at him innocently.

He seemed pleased by my reaction. " _Anything_. Just name it."

"Then can you get me a truck so I can run you over with it?" I deadpanned. "Your attitude is really starting to piss me off."

"Excuse me?"

I waved a hand at him nonchalantly. "You're excused."

Mafia Boss was _furious_.

"Such insolence! How dare you speak to me with such disrespect! Do you have any idea in that little head of yours what I am capable of? I guarantee that I can make you live in poverty for the rest of your pathetic life!"

"The only thing you're capable of is giving me a headache." I rubbed my forehead and glared at him with exasperation. "Seriously, shut up."

His face turned red with anger before shooting a look over to his lackeys. "Take her elsewhere and teach her a lesson. Do whatever you want as long as you keep her quiet." Mafia Boss then turned and snarled at me. "You'll regret ever speaking to me in such a way, you presumptuous bitch."

"I highly doubt it but okay." I said before straightening up when Afro Dude and Tattoo Face started making their way towards me. I puffed out my chest as they glowered at me.

I was no fighter. Not in the slightest.

However, I was similarly fit like one. Due to many years of sports and non-stop gym workouts with Dorian, I managed to obtain a tall and lean body with just enough muscle on my long limbs to be proud of. I was capable of running long distances and could pack one hell of a punch.

The only problems I had were:

One. I had no coordination whatsoever.

And Two. I was asthmatic, which was the main cause that ended my career as an athlete.

So I was basically just relying on luck to somehow make things work out for me as I usually did whenever I got myself into trouble.

Or in other words, I was bullshitting my way into victory.

"What're you looking at?" I stared at them coldly. "Come at me, bro. I'll wreck you."

Tattoo Face merely smirked before suddenly throwing an arm around my shoulders. He leaned down next to my ear. "Let's take this somewhere else, shall we?"

I immediately narrowed my eyes dangerously at him. "Get off of me. Now."

His grip tightened around me, almost making me flinch. "Don't think I want to, babe." Tattoo Face then led me out into the empty hallway with Afro Dude following closely behind.

I glared daggers at him for a short moment as he dragged me along before ripping my arm back and swung my fist straight at his face. His head flew to the side as it made contact with his cheek and I took this opportunity to elbow him in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain.

After knocking the air out of Tattoo Face, I clasped my hands together and slammed it against the back of his head since he was low enough for me to reach and watched him fall to the ground, groaning.

"Fuck!" Afro Dude growled and came at me.

I suffered a few hits to the stomach and just barely managed to dodge some of his punches when I was suddenly tackled to the ground. I gasped out in pain as my back hit the floor in a loud thud.

"You fucking bitch!" Tattoo Face snarled and landed a punch directly on my nose.

And boy, did that fucking hurt.

Biting back the pain, I attempted to flip our positions so I could beat the shit out of him but failed since he was much stronger than I was and had a secure hold on my wrists.

"You're gonna pay for that." He then moved a hand to grab a handful of my dark brown hair but was suddenly yanked off of me in a split second. I blinked in utter confusion when Kyoya came into my view instead.

"Are you alright?" I took notice of the concern laced in his voice and expression as he helped me into a sitting position. I only continued to stare at him stupidly.

"Rei." Kyoya released a small sigh after a while. "You're bleeding."

Just then, I became aware of the thin stream of blood running down my nose and snapped out of my daze completely.

I grimaced but quickly shook it off and looked back at Kyoya who was still watching me with an unreadable expression. "Where are the assholes that were just here?"

"Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are taking care of them at the moment." He brought a small white handkerchief up to my nose and held it there for me. "Try to relax. You're injured."

"Thanks." I nodded slowly and took the piece of cloth from him, holding it in place. I then glanced behind him to see all the hosts there, including Valerie and the two offenders.

Haruhi and Valerie were safely behind Tamaki and the twins as the three males glowered down at the unconscious forms of Tattoo Face and Afro Dude who Mori and Honey currently had in their grasps.

"Rei!" Valerie was instantly running towards me when she noticed my staring and hugged me gently once I was in her reach. She pulled back to look me over. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you too bad, did they? Oh my god, you're bleeding! Does anybody have a medical kit!"

"Val, I'm fine. Calm down."

She shot me a look. "You do not look fine to me, Reilyn!" She looked over her shoulder when rest of the club members appeared near us. "She needs to be taken to the infirmary right now."

Honey was suddenly at my side. "Are you okay, Rei-chan?" His brown eyes were filled with worry.

My gaze softened and I patted his head. "I'm okay. Thank you both for kicking their asses for me." I glanced up at Mori with appreciation. He lifted the corner of his lips a tiny bit in response. "You're welcome."

" _Reilyn_." Valerie narrowed her green eyes at me threateningly when I glanced back at her. "Infirmary. _Now_."

I froze at the look she was giving me. With a gulp, I looked over at the others. "Would you guys happen to know where the infirmary is?"

* * *

 _Man, this was a bitch to write._

 _But I'm glad I did it._

 _Thanks for reading and I shall see you guys again soon. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_It's raining today so I'm updating._

 _Yay rain! :D_

 _Lol, despite this being a shortish chapter, this was also a bitch to write._

 _For many reasons._

 _But I won't get into that._

 _So like, enjoy if possible._

* * *

I glared at Hikaru and Kaoru through half lidded eyes after being woken up from my nap by the sounds of their lowered whispering. Said twins currently had their backs turned away from my resting form that had been occupying one of the new couches in the club room. Kyoya, who was sitting on another couch across me with his laptop, had noticed my piercing stare and lifted a corner of his lips into a small smirk. I think he was secretly waiting for me to do something.

But I only continued to glare.

"What are you two up to?" Haruhi questioned, eyeing the marker in Hikaru's hand.

"Nothing much." Kaoru grinned at the short brunette.

"We just thought that it'd be fun to mess with Rei a little, that's all." Hikaru added innocently. His innocent smile quickly transformed into a mischievous one as he turned to his twin. "So, do you think cat whiskers would suit her?"

"Indeed, it would." Kaoru nodded with an expression that equally matched his brother's. "Don't forget to color in her nose."

Hikaru's smile widened. "But of course."

My eyebrows went flat. Did they seriously think they could prank me?

 _Me_?

Bitch please.

I was like the most unprankable person out there.

Not only that, but I've also been dubbed as the Pranking Queen by literally everyone in California that knew me. It was a title I received in the sixth grade after I singlehandedly set all the eighth grade lockers on fire during my first week of school.

And that was just for shits and giggles.

But you know, it's not like I was bragging about it or anything.

…Even though I totally was.

I heard Haruhi release a long sigh. "Would you two just leave her alone? I don't think she'd appreciate you drawing on her face."

This is why Haruhi is my second favorite female in this entire damn school.

Bless her and her crossdressing ways.

"She's not supposed to. It's a prank." The twins told her before turning around to face me but immediately froze once they saw my glare in place.

"You guys just want me to hurt you, don't you?"

They gulped at the menacing aura I was emitting.

Hikaru blinked at me with nervous eyes. "D-Don't tell me that…"

"Y-your blood type is AB too?" Kaoru ended fearfully.

I blinked.

The threatening atmosphere I had created diminished as I raised an eyebrow at them, obviously confused. "What does my blood type have to do with anything?"

"SO IT IS TRUE!" Tamaki suddenly appeared near the twins out of nowhere, causing me to jerk in shock.

"No, Tamaki. It's not." I glared at him. "And thanks for the freaking heart attack. Where did you even come from?"

The three ignored me and instead heaved sighs of relief.

"Thank god, we thought she might've been the same as Kyoya-senpai and Honey-senpai…" Kaoru said.

"And what seems to be the problem with that?" Kyoya asked without even glancing at them. "Is there something you three would like to share with me?"

They quickly cowered in fear from the boy. "Not at all!"

I rolled my eyes before launching the pink pillow under my head at one of them. I chuckled after I succeeded in hitting Hikaru in the face. "Dorks."

With a tired sigh, I moved to sit up from the couch but stopped as soon as I felt a jolt of pain course through my body.

"Ow…" I stayed in the same position for a moment while clenching my jaw, trying to adjust to the sudden discomfort I felt.

All hosts and Valerie stopped what they were doing to look at me with concern.

"Rei, are you okay?" Valerie asked, frowning a bit in worry.

"I'm fine." I exhaled slowly. "I guess I'm still a little sore from the fight. Honestly, I thought I'd be better by now. It's already been five days." I chuckled dryly before slowly sitting up properly.

All I really remembered after the incident were the hostile looks the members had on before leaving with the three bullies.

After that, everything went back to normal. Like nothing ever happened.

I asked Kyoya about it later but all he told me was that we wouldn't have anything to worry about anymore.

I didn't question him after that.

I was probably better off not knowing anyways.

Silence instantly fell upon everyone in the room. I glanced over their serious expressions and tilted my head to the side slightly. "Why did it get so quiet all of the sudden?" I asked.

I raised my eyebrows when Hikaru and Kaoru abruptly began stalking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tamaki questioned.

"To pay those jerks a visit." Hikaru growled with narrowed eyes.

"Let it go you two." Kyoya sighed deeply and closed his laptop to look over at the angry gingers. "We've already resolved the issue. There's no need to complicate things any further." He paused to push up his glasses. "Besides, I think they've already learned their lesson from Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai."

The twins stopped in their tracks at his words.

"That's right…" Hikaru shuddered at the memory.

"Yeah, who knew Honey-senpai could be so brutal?" Kaoru glanced back at the small blonde who was currently picking at the piece of cake in front of him in a trance.

"Messing with my friends is a big no-no." Honey muttered to himself in low voice, sending chills down their spines.

I smiled a little at Honey's protective nature before standing from the couch. I walked over to the redheads and threw my arms around the two in a hug, surprising the both of them. "Thanks guys. I'm fine though." I pulled away to grin at them before making my way over to Honey.

"And you are too damn sweet, Haninozuka." I hugged him affectionately. "I feel like I should be the one protecting you instead. Not the other way around."

Honey brightened up with a giggle before returning my hug sweetly. "I'll always protect you, Rei-chan!"

I internally squealed at his cuteness.

Fuck, I've developed a soft spot for this boy.

Oh well.

I looked over at Honey's side to see Mori watching me calmly.

I blinked at him. "Does Mori want affection too?"

He just stared at me weirdly.

I nodded seriously before releasing Honey to glomp his cousin. I nuzzled his dark hair. "Affection for Mori."

Said member stared at the others in both confusion and uncertainty while Honey just laughed at me.

"Okay, is anyone else weirded out by this?" Kaoru questioned.

Everyone slowly raised their hands except for Valerie and Honey. Kyoya just started jotting something down in his notebook.

Weird.

"Since when was Rei a hugger?" Hikaru stared at me strangely.

I glanced at him with a shrug after letting go of Mori. "I'm in a good mood."

"It just means she likes you guys." Valerie grinned. "And once she knows she likes someone, it doesn't take long for her to get emotionally attached."

Kyoya quickened his pace in writing. Seriously, what is he even doing?

…Is he writing this down?

….Well okay then.

I frowned at my best friend. "You just love talking about me don't you?"

"Of course I do." Valerie smiled at me innocently. "It's cause I love you."

My eye twitched and I buried my face into my hands. "Why must you be so cute?" I demanded while pointing at her.

"It's a gift." Valerie said in a sassy tone.

I immediately looked at her. "You've been talking with Dorian lately, haven't you?"

She looked slightly embarrassed. "Maybe…"

"Of course you have." I sighed, shaking my head. "Damn it, Dorian."

"Who's Dorian?" The twins asked in unison with curious gold eyes.

I gave them a long, flat stare. "Absolutely nobody." I said monotonously. "Don't worry about it."

They raised their eyebrows oddly at me but didn't question it.

With a random yawn, I strode over to Kyoya and plopped myself on the couch between him and Valerie. I sat there quietly for a minute, staring at the ceiling.

Another minute passed.

"I'm bored." I stated, earning looks from around the room.

"Oh boy." Valerie sighed knowingly.

Haruhi glanced at her. "Is there something wrong?"

Valerie merely shook her head before looking back at me when I exhaled dramatically. "Everything… turning dull…"

"Rei." Valerie told me in a scolding tone.

"Val." I copied her with a small grin and a sudden gleam in my blue eyes.

She sighed again. "Here we go." All club members paused to watch us with curiosity.

I frowned. "What? What am I doing?"

"You know exactly what you're doing." She gave me a look.

I made a sad face. "But I don't though."

She rolled her eyes, unconvinced. "Suure."

I pouted at her before turning my head to Kyoya.

He lifted an eyebrow at the mildly confused look I was giving him. "What's the matter?"

"Do you know what I'm doing?" I asked with a frown.

"I don't believe I do." Kyoya replied coolly.

"Well shit." I widened my eyes a little, feigning surprise. I then patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Kyoya. We're smart people. We can figure this out together."

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "I wouldn't say I was particularly worried about it."

I cocked my head to the side. "Worried about what?" I asked cluelessly.

He blinked at me slowly.

"Are you feeling alright?" He frowned in genuine concern.

"Absolutely." I responded casually. "Why do you ask?"

He just stared at me blankly. "No reason…"

"What is she doing?" I heard Tamaki whisper to Haruhi.

"That's what we want to know!" I exclaimed while pointing at the tall blonde.

Honey laughed loudly. "You're so silly, Rei-chan!"

"Just a little." I admitted cheekily.

"What is even happening right now?" The twins exchanged a look with each other.

Honestly, everyone else looked just as lost as they did.

Valerie smiled humorously at the whole situation before shaking her head at me. "Oh Rei."

* * *

 _Honey is so precious guys. I adore him so very much._

 _So cute._

 _Anyways, that's it for this chapter._

 _See ya._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Val, can you pass me the sponge?" I asked loudly over the blaring music that blasted from the stereo system in the living room. When I received no answer or sponge, I glanced over my shoulder to see Valerie shaking her body in the middle of the kitchen, completely immersed in the music.

My lips curved into a thoroughly amused smirk as I watched my best friend wiggle her hips without a care in the world. "Valerie."

She continued to dance obliviously.

Shaking my head, I reached down and removed a slipper from my foot before chucking it at her.

I snorted in laughter when it connected with her butt, causing her to yelp in shock and drop the mop in her hands. "Right on the ass!" I laughed and did a fist pump. "Score!"

She instantly whipped around to give me a hard glare. It wasn't all that intimidating to be honest. It was actually pretty cute. "Hey! What was that for?"

I ceased my laughter to smile sweetly at her. "Just needed to get your attention."

"For what?"

"I need Spongebob." I pointed at the yellow sponge that sat on a table near her. I then opened my hand towards her similar to the way a child would ask for candy. "Pass it to me please?" So we name inanimate objects. Nothing new.

Hell, we even named our front door Dumble.

…Get it?

Dumbledore?

Ah ha…

Puns.

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the sponge off the table and tossed it over to me. I caught it effortlessly with my right hand before returning to my original task. Cleaning the kitchen sink. "But did you have to throw your slipper at me?"

"Well you didn't answer me the first two times I called you so yes, it was necessary." I said, scrubbing the sink in front of me.

Valerie pouted and rubbed her sore bottom. "Well you didn't have to do it so hard. You hurt my butt."

"Pfft…" I stopped cleaning to glance back at her with a snicker. "That's what she said."

Valerie deadpanned at me. "Rei."

"What I meant to say was I'm sorry…" My apologetic smile changed into a perverted grin as I turned around to lean back against the counter smoothly. "Want me to massage it for you and make it better?" I eyed her suggestively.

I was off the counter the second I saw the incoming slipper and dodged it swiftly with a loud cackle.

"You're such a pervert!" Valerie huffed as her pale cheeks grew red with embarrassment. Such innocence.

It was too cute.

She pointed the mop at me after picking it back up from the clean floor. "Behave now or I will beat you with this!" She wiggled it a little. "I mean it!"

"Ooh, feisty." I looked her up and down with a small smirk. "I like it."

"REILYN!"

"I'M SORRY! I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!" My laughter bounced off the walls of the kitchen as she chased me around the room in a fury. I quickly avoided one of her attacks and laughed harder. "I HAVE PROBLEMS OKAY? DON'T HURT ME!"

I was about to make a run for it towards the living room but because I'm an idiot, I made the mistake of failing to remember that the floor was still slippery and wet from being mopped earlier.

So I ended up falling flat on my back instead.

Lovely.

"Ah! Pain!" Ignoring the throbbing feeling in the back of my head, I instantly moved into a kneeling position at Valerie's feet when she stopped to stand over me. I then gripped her by her ankles and lowered my head to the cold ground.

"Please don't hurt me…" I sniffed pitifully. "I'm allergic to pain."

A small amused smile broke out on Valerie's face at my pathetic attempt to save myself before joining me on the floor. "I'm not going to hurt you, Rei." She placed a gentle hand on my back in a soothing manner. "Are you okay?"

I'm telling you guys, this girl is a freaking goddess.

So forgiving.

I looked up at her and nodded my head vigorously. "I'm okay. Thank you. You're awesome. I love you. Marry me."

She rolled her eyes at the last part then stood up while pulling me along with her. "You're a dork."

I grinned at her in response. "So is that a yes?"

She was about to smack the back of my head but stopped when a loud ringing caught our attention.

"It's probably my mom calling." Valerie said as she magically pulled out her vibrating smartphone and headed for the living room to lower the volume on the stereo system. She paused and looked back at me. "Can you put everything away for me? I might take a while. You know how my mom _loves_ to talk."

I saluted to her. "No problem, wifey."

Valerie shot me a dirty look before exiting the room, leaving me alone to finish cleaning up the kitchen.

Once I was done, I made to leave the room but stopped when Valerie suddenly reappeared with an entirely new look. I stared at her for a moment as I took in her casual blue dress and black leggings that replaced her damp outfit from before.

"Where are you going looking all cute?" I inquired.

" _We_ are going to the movies with the Host Club." Valerie stated with a smile etched on her face while she fixed her dark curls into a low bun. "Tamaki just called and invited us. They're already on their way."

I blinked. "Right now?"

"Yes." She told me before pushing me gently into the living room. She lifted a finger and pointed at the staircase next to the entrance of our home. "Now hurry and start getting ready! He said they'll be here very soon!"

I sighed. "I'm fine. I usually don't even take long to get ready anyways. I don't wear makeup and I only ever wear hoodies and jeans, remember?"

She paused. "True." She then gave me a look. "You're such a tomboy, Rei."

I shrugged. "I try."

She shook her head with a small smile and nudged me forward. "Whatever, just go already!"

I smirked. "Fine. I'll go shower first."

And shower I did.

I sauntered out of the steamy bathroom with a white towel securely wrapped around my naked body before making my way down the hallway I entered, leaving a trail of footprints on the hardwood floors with my wet feet. I slipped inside my room once I reached the door and went straight for my closet to pull out a pair of ripped jeans and a white T-shirt. I decided against wearing a jacket today after catching a glimpse of the bright ball of heat outside my window then started to brush out the tangles in my wet brown hair with a paddle brush. After a long battle with my annoyingly thick hair (and winning), I proceeded to head back downstairs to wait for the arrival of the Host Club.

Turns out, I didn't have to wait at all.

"Rei-chan!" I was immediately glomped by Honey when I stopped inside the living room. I was a slightly taken aback by the sudden action but quickly relaxed into his hug.

"Yo." I smiled down at him and hugged him back. "When did you guys get here?"

"Just now." Honey answered before pulling back to take my hand in his. He then tugged me gently towards the others. "Come on! Val-chan was going to show us something!"

I tilted my head to the side curiously as he pulled me along with him to stand in the middle of the room where Valerie, the twins, and Tamaki were. I noticed Haruhi and Mori were both seated comfortably on the loveseat that was pushed up against one of the walls while Kyoya laid back in the recliner next to them, seeming to be asleep. I raised an eyebrow at the dark haired boy.

"Why does Kyoya look dead at ten in the morning?" I asked the twins as I stood at their side.

"He only had five hours of sleep." They both answered fearfully. "Don't bother him. He's still pissed about being woken up early on a Saturday."

"Why do you guys make it sound like he'll be out for blood as soon as he wakes up?"

"Because he will." They looked entirely serious as they said this which deeply concerned me but I chose not to ask about it anymore. Instead, I turned my attention around to my best friend who was messing with the stereo system in front of her while Tamaki watched her with great curiosity and interest.

"Okay, check this out guys. This will be hilarious." Valerie said, grinning from ear to ear. Her green eyes lit up as they landed on me. "Rei! You have to demonstrate this dance for them!"

I blinked when a familiar song started to play from the speakers and broke out into laughter instantaneously. "Oh my fucking god, you can't be serious!"

Valerie bounced with excitement. "Oh I'm very serious! Do it! You know you want to!"

I snickered. "Fine! But you have to do it with me!"

She nodded, still grinning. "I'm down!"

We were both so eager to see the club members' reactions.

So with that in mind, we began to dance.

"Now watch me whip! (Kill it!) Now watch me nae nae! (Okay!) Now watch me whip whip! Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)" We both sang in unison, dancing along with the music.

"Do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg!" I sang and extended my right leg to wiggle it around.

In the midst of our dancing, we were receiving all kinds of reactions from around the room.

Tamaki seemed completely fascinated as he watched us with wide eyes. Honey's reaction was similar to Tamaki's but he was more enthusiastic about it. Mori managed to look both amused and weirded out by our antics. Haruhi covered her mouth with one hand as she tried to hold in her laughter while the twins openly laughed and attempted to copy us. Kyoya only remained dead in his seat.

I'm actually surprised he hasn't woken up from the ruckus we were creating.

That boy must have been _knocked out_.

Poor guy.

"Commoner dances are fun!" The gingers announced as the song finally came to an end along with our dancing.

"Do it again, do it again!" Honey clapped excitedly while giggling.

"Stanky leg? What is that?" Tamaki asked to no one in particular with scrunched eyebrows. He looked at me. "Do commoners not wash their legs?"

I snorted at the pure confusion in his expression and voice before stuffing my face into Valerie's shoulder to muffle my laughter. "Oh my god, Tamaki."

He was so stupidly cute some times.

"It's not over yet." Valerie smirked when another familiar song came on.

I was completely horrified when my brain recognized it as the Anaconda song sung by Nicki Minaj.

"Oh fuck no." My eyes widened as I watched my best friend bend over slightly and put her hands on her knees.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion for me.

That is, until Valerie started to twerk.

And holy fuck, it was the most beautiful twerking I had ever seen.

"Oh my god, look at her butt." Valerie sang as she continued to twerk perfectly.

"Valerie! What the literal fuck!" I busted out laughing at the strange sight and pointed at her. "Stop that! Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

She stopped shaking her ass to smile at me innocently. "YouTube, where else?"

I shook my head at her, my laughter dying down into snickers. "Well stop it! Don't do it in front of the rich kids and Haruhi! You'll corrupt them!"

She merely grinned. "Too late." I froze in place.

My eyes darted over to the others in the room to see them all gaping at us.

Yes, even Mori.

Christ, what has she done?

"Valerie! Look what you did!" I rushed over to the tallest member and gently held his head close to my heart. "You're supposed to be the innocent one! What has the world come to!?"

I turned Mori's head to make him look at me. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. But it's okay now. She can't hurt you anymore." I ignored his odd stare and pet him soothingly before shooting Valerie a look. "No more internet for you."

She just pouted at me.

"Val-chan, what was that?" Honey asked with wide brown eyes.

"NOT MY BABY!" I cried out and ran back to him to throw my long arms around his short body. I then knelt down and held him by his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "Listen to me, forget everything you just saw. It's better that way. Trust me."

Honey pouted. "I'm not a baby Rei-chan."

I instantly melted at his cuteness and nodded with a soft smile. "I know."

"You guys are so weird." Hikaru and Kaoru remarked.

I scoffed at the gingers. "Like you have room to talk." I retorted and stood up. "Seriously, do you know how disturbing it is to watch you two practice your twincest routines?"

I shit you not, it was very disturbing.

I've literally never cringed so much in my entire life.

And yet they wonder why Tamaki refers to them as the homosexual supporting cast.

They both shrugged in unison with matching smirks. "The ladies love it."

"Haruhi! Look!" Said brunette glanced over at Tamaki when he called for her. She watched with a deadpan expression as he started to twerk. "I can do it too!"

I face palmed while Valerie doubled over in laughter. "I blame you Valerie."

Haruhi sighed at his efforts to impress her. "Senpai, please stop that."

"Anyways!" Valerie giggled, gaining everyone's attention. "We should get going now before the line gets too long." She advised as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"That's right! I almost forgot!" Tamaki spoke loudly. "We must leave quickly!"

"Alright, but who's going to…" Kaoru started.

"Wake up Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru wondered.

We all slowly turned our attention towards the sleeping club member.

I blinked when no one moved. Obviously, everyone was either too afraid or hesitant to do it so I decided to take a step forward.

"I'll do it." Tamaki and the twins gasped in shock at my bravery.

"Be careful! It's dangerous!" The three warned me nervously.

I merely rolled my eyes at their dramatic ways and strolled over to Kyoya.

I bent down slightly over his sleeping form before lightly placing a hand on his arm. I mentally noted that everyone around me tensed from my action but ignored them and proceeded to shake him gently. "Kyoya, wake up please." I said in a soft voice.

He twitched at my touch and cracked an eye open to glare at me tiredly. " _What_?"

"Good morning." I simply smiled at him. "Come on, we're heading out to the movies."

"Like I have said many times before, I don't care for your commoner culture crap. Leave me be."

I titled my head at his almost menacing tone. "Kyoya, we are not leaving without you." I told him.

I hesitated for a short moment then moved my hand to gingerly brush his black bangs out of his face. He really needed to have them trimmed. "You don't even have to watch the movie. You can sleep through it if you want to."

His glare seemed to have lessened a bit at my words and warm gesture but stayed unmoving.

"I'd much rather continue to sleep here than deal with their idiocy." As he said this, he threw a dark glare over at the others or more specifically, Tamaki and the twins. "Don't think for a second that I've forgotten what you three fools have done. I've made myself clear multiple times that I do not appreciate being dragged out of bed early on my days off." They flinched at the ominous aura surrounding Kyoya.

It was intimidating as fuck.

And kind of attractive too.

… Huh…

Where did that come from?

"Don't worry. I'll make sure no one bothers you." I assured him with a wide smile. "I promise."

He turned his tired eyes away from the three members to stare blankly at me for a second. I took notice that the threatening atmosphere he had created diminished as his expression gradually calmed.

Exhaling deeply, he slowly dragged himself up from the recliner, surprising everyone in the room.

"Alright, let's hurry and move this along." Kyoya spoke impatiently and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

I continued to smile at him. "Is there anything you want before we go? Water maybe?"

He shook his head, declining my offer. "It's fine. Let's just leave. I wish to return home as soon as possible."

I nodded. "Alright."

The twins gawked at me. "How did you _do_ that?"

"I asked nicely."

"But _how_ was it that easy for you?"

"Dunno." I admitted with a small shrug. I turned to them with a smug smile. "He probably just likes me more than you."

The two frowned at me in response while Kyoya hid a smirk.

See?

He does like me more.

Suck it gingers.

Valerie smiled at us all. "Okay guys, let's head out."

"So this is a movie theater! Amazing!" Tamaki exclaimed in awe as we stood in a line outside the building, waiting to purchase our tickets. "I must say, it's a lot bigger than I had expected!"

I snorted into my hand and was about to make a comment but stopped when Valerie shot me a glare over her shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't be perverted Rei." Valerie scolded.

I slumped my shoulders sadly. "Why not?"

"Because it's inappropriate."

"But you twerked in front of them! That's even worse than what I was about to say!"

"What were you going to say?" The twins looked back at the both of us, their eyes gleaming with curiosity.

A grin slowly grew on my face.

"No! Bad Rei!" Valerie reached over and pulled at my ear, preventing me from answering the two. "Behave! We don't need a repeat of this morning, do we?"

"Ow! Okay! I'll be good! Ouch! Let go please!" I stretched my arms out towards Mori with pleading blue eyes. "Save me, Senpai!"

He glanced down at me and in a split second, I was lifted up into the air.

I wrapped my arms around Mori's neck instinctively as he easily held me up with a single arm. I blinked, momentarily shocked by his strength.

"Damn Mori." I said, astonished. "You're a beast."

He chuckled deeply at my statement. "Ah."

I mentally awed at his laugh. It was so cute and manly at the same time.

Such cute manliness.

I patted his shoulder good-naturedly before moving my gaze down to look at Valerie. I smirked at her. "Ha! I got Mori on my side! What now!"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Whatever, I'll just punish you when we get back home."

I snickered. "Oh _please_ do."

"Don't make me come up there Reilyn!"

"Shit! Mori! Protect me from her wrath!" I clung to Mori tightly. I got distracted and stopped to sniff the air then looked back at him. "Oh hey, you smell good. Like for real. Is that Herbal Essence? Cause I use that too."

"Thank you?" Mori stared at me unsurely.

Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads at me. "You're such a weirdo Rei."

I pointed at them. "I don't want to hear that from you two, you damn gingers."

"Rei-chan and Val-chan are so funny." Honey smiled sweetly at us.

"And you are adorable." I told him. I poked Mori's chest. "Thanks for the save by the way. I owe you one. You can put me down now though."

He just nodded at me before gently placing me down between Kyoya and himself. I glanced up at Valerie who was giving me a small glare. "I'm sorry Val. I was just playing. I'll behave now."

Her glare disappeared and she dipped her head in satisfaction. "Good girl."

And I thought I was the motherly one out of the two of us…

"So what are we watching?" I asked no one in particular.

"I want to watch The Boss Baby! It looks cute!" Honey bounced in his spot. "What about you, Rei-chan?"

I shrugged indifferently. "Eh, I don't mind watching anything really."

He turned his attention to Valerie curiously. "What do you want to watch Val-chan?"

Valerie smiled down at the boy. "I'm fine with anything too."

"Yeah." Mori voiced his agreement.

"What about that Spider-Man movie?" The twins pointed at one of the pictures on display. "It looks interesting."

"No! It has already been decided that we will see Beauty and the Beast!" Tamaki exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around Haruhi in a hug and rubbed his cheek against her head fondly. "My darling daughter chose it herself!"

"I didn't choose it Senpai." Haruhi said dully. "You did."

She was suddenly yanked out of his grasp by the twins.

"Sexually harassing Haruhi in broad daylight?" They both hugged her. "For shame."

"I wasn't sexually harassing her!" Tamaki shouted angrily. "And get off of my precious flower this instant!"

They smirked at him and held her closer. "No way. We're not handing her over to you, pervert."

"What? Who are you calling a pervert? I was just bonding with my daughter! There's absolutely nothing wrong with that!"

I sighed in exasperation at the looks we were gaining from strangers due to Tamaki's constant yelling. I held my forehead. "Line, please hurry up." I silently prayed.

Much to my pleasure, we reached the front of the line sooner than I expected and approached the counter once it was our turn. We quickly bought our tickets before entering the theater and headed over to the snack bar. I ended up only buying a small drink since I wasn't all that hungry. I wasn't a fan of popcorn either unlike Valerie.

Speaking of Valerie, she was in the middle of inhaling the bag full of buttery goodness like some kind of starving animal while we all walked inside Door 6.

It was kind of a creepy sight really.

Jesus, she just devoured like half of the bag already!

Holy fuck Valerie.

Anyways, we all began to take our seats in the nearly empty room and I somehow found myself sitting between Kyoya and Tamaki. Said blonde was currently whispering to Haruhi who sat at his other side boredly. Hikaru and Kaoru were both sitting together beside the shorter brunette followed by Mori, Valerie, and Honey. Kyoya, still being extremely tired, fell asleep the second he sat down.

And soon enough, the movie began.

I paid attention to like the first half of the film but kind of zoned out during the middle. I was starting to regret not bringing a jacket with me.

It was hella cold in here.

Shivering a little, I attempted to warm myself up by rubbing my hands against my arms to create friction. It worked for the first few seconds but then I was back to being a frozen popsicle. I mentally cursed at myself.

Bring a jacket next time, dumbass.

My eyes snapped to my side when I suddenly felt something fall onto my shoulder and realized it was Kyoya. At some point, I guess his head had lolled off to the side in his sleep and accidently found my shoulder to rest on.

I gazed at the sleeping boy for a moment.

Then, I sunk a little into my own seat in a more comfortable position, allowing him to use me as a pillow.

It honestly didn't bother me.

Plus, his body heat was beginning to warm me up which I greatly appreciated.

So I let it be.

I kept my gaze on him since I was no longer interested in the movie. In fact, I was more interested in watching him sleep.

As creepy as that sounded…

But seeing his surprisingly long lashes, pale skin, and dark hair up close were all starting to make me realize just why girls fawned over him so much.

He was really attractive. No lie.

Probably more attractive than most guys I've met in my life.

Well, outside the Host Club.

I'll admit, the other members were all charming too in their own ways.

But there was something about Kyoya that stood out to me. More so than the others.

I slowly brought up a hand to gently remove his glasses so he could get more comfortable and held onto it for him. His nose twitched in response to my action before he unconsciously moved closer into my neck, enticing a small smile from me.

He was so cute some times.

"Kyoya." I tapped said boy's cheek once the movie ended and the credits started rolling in. "Wake up."

I watched as his eyes slowly opened and looked up at me groggily. He narrowed them slightly in an attempt to clear his blurred vision while I smiled at him.

He blinked before realizing our position and pulled back a little in surprise.

"My apologies." He cleared his throat as he tried to compose himself. "I didn't realize that I-"

"It's fine. It honestly didn't bother me. Don't worry about it." I quickly dismissed his apology. "So did you have a good nap?"

He stared at me before dipping his head slowly.

I grinned at his actions. "Well I'm glad." I then passed him his glasses. "Here you go. Sorry that I took it without permission. I just thought you'd be more comfortable without them."

"It's fine." He shook his head. "Thank you."

"No problem." A smile remained on my face as I stood from my seat. "Come on. Let's go."

And with that, we exited the building with our group.

I stretched a little as we all came to a stop outside the theater's parking lot and looked over at the others. "So what now?"

"We're going to check out the arcades with Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru announced in unison with a tired looking Haruhi standing between them.

"Do I ever have a say in anything?" She asked with a sigh, earning smirks from the brothers.

"Nope!"

"Now hold on just a minute! I won't allow you two hooligans dragging around my little girl without supervision!" Tamaki crossed his arms. "Therefore, I am coming with you!"

"That's fine. Honey and I wanted to visit a café down the street over there." Valerie pointed in the opposite direction from where they stood. "We can all just meet back here once we're done. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before splitting up into two groups.

"I'm surprised you came along with us to be honest." I glanced up at Kyoya as Mori, Honey, and Valerie walked in front of us, conversing amongst each other.

Well, Honey and Valerie did.

Mori kind of just walked silently the whole time.

Typical Mori.

"I could use a cup of coffee right now." He merely said, staring straight ahead of us. I smiled a bit at his noticeably better mood.

At least he wasn't trying to kill Tamaki and twins anymore.

"My bad." I apologized to a random lady I bumped into on the crowded sidewalk before continuing to my walk. It was then that I noticed that my phone had accidently slipped from my hand and was laying on the ground somewhere behind me, making me to come to a halt.

"Shit." I cursed under my breathe and turned around to retrieve the device. Once it was safely back in my possession, I looked up but froze when I realized my friends were nowhere in sight.

"Valerie?" I called loudly, tiptoeing to look over the sea of people. She was nowhere to be seen.

Clutching the phone in my hands, I tried again. "Mori?" I couldn't even spot the tallest club member.

I breathed deeply. "Honey!" I called again, a little bit more frantically this time.

"Kyoya!" No answer.

My breathing gradually started to become more labored as the noise from the crowd of strangers filled my ears, drowning away my thoughts. My mind suddenly became blank for a moment.

"Calm down Rei." I took another deep breathe. "You're fine. Just stay calm." I repeatedly told myself.

"Move out of the way!" Some stranger pushed me aside roughly, causing me to stumble a bit.

Normally, I'd have been pissed off by his rude behavior but I couldn't even respond since I was desperately trying not to have a panic attack at the moment.

With shaky legs, I dragged myself off the sidewalk and into an alleyway. I dropped my butt to the hard ground and leaned my back against the wall, not caring about the strange looks I was getting from people passing by.

"You're okay. Just call Valerie." I then proceeded to dial my best friend's number and waited for her to answer my call.

 _We're sorry. The number you have dialed-_

I gritted my teeth and tried once more.

 _We're sorry. The num-_

"Damn it…" I dropped my phone to my side and hugged my knees, still trying to remain calm. I released a shaky breathe.

Where the hell were they?

 _ **Third Person**_

"Hold on just a moment." Kyoya stopped the others with a deep frown before glancing back over his shoulder. "Rei seems to have gone missing."

Honey looked a little worried. He then turned his gaze over to his cousin. "Do you see Rei-chan anywhere, Takashi?"

Mori scanned his eyes over the mass of people for a moment before shaking his head in response. "I don't."

Valerie's green eyes immediately widened. "Oh no…" She dug into her purse in search for her phone but suddenly remembered she left it back home. "Kyoya! Can I borrow your phone?" She extended her hand out towards him.

He blinked at the urgency in her voice but handed it over anyways.

Valerie then dialed Rei's number, biting her finger anxiously as she waited for a response.

"… _Hello?_ "

"Rei! Are you okay?"

There was a short pause. " _Val?_ "

Valerie winced at the mild desperation evident in her best friend's voice. "Yeah, it's me Rei. I'm here. How are you feeling?" She spoke in a softer tone.

" _Better…_ "

"Good. What about your inhaler? Do you have it on you?"

All three males looked at Valerie in concern when she said this.

" _No… I left it at home…_ "

Valerie bit her lip. "That's okay, we're going to come and get you! Where are you at right now Rei?"

" _I don't know._ "

"You're okay. Look around you Rei. Just tell me what's around you."

There was a moment of silence. " _I think I'm outside a tea shop… Yamada's Tea Shop…_ "

"Yamada's Tea Shop? Alright. We're coming to get you now. Let me tell the others."

" _Don't hang up please…_ "

Valerie's eyes softened. "I won't. I promise. I'm just going to let the others know real fast."

" _Okay…_ " She heard Rei exhale slowly. " _Please hurry…_ "

"What's going on, Val-chan?" Honey asked with deep concern as she turned to them. "What's wrong with Rei-chan?"

"You guys, we have to get Rei right now. It's kind of hard to explain but Rei experienced something traumatic from when we were younger so the fact that we left her is sending her into a panic attack. She's also asthmatic so if we don't hurry, an asthma attack could be triggered too." Valerie quickly informed them. "I have to stay on the phone with her to keep her calm but I don't know how long she'll be able to hold herself up. She really needs us right now guys. "

They all stared at the girl in slight shock.

"She said she's at Yamada's Tea Shop, correct?" Kyoya asked after quickly regaining his composure. The information he had just received about Rei made his chest bloom with anxiety for the girl.

He knew long ago that at some point, he had come to care for the brunette and her friend. But he didn't know when he began to care this much.

It was the first time he has ever felt so uneasy for the sake of another person. It felt almost foreign to him.

Valerie only had time to nod in response before Kyoya whipped around dashed off into the direction they came from.

"Come on Takashi! Val-chan!" Honey shouted before rushing to catch up with Kyoya. Mori quickly scooped Valerie into his arms, earning a small surprised yelp from the girl, and followed after his cousin and fellow club member.

All three hosts were filled with worry as Valerie whispered soothing words through the phone to Rei who was the cause of it all.

 _ **First Person**_

I continued to stare at the lifeless device in my grasp with empty blue eyes. It was just a minute ago that the battery had died out on me, cutting me off from any connection I had with Valerie.

I was once again alone.

I had no one with me.

I was left behind.

Feeling a burst of anxiety, I dropped my phone and clutched my aching chest with trembling fingers.

"You're fine Reilyn." I said through gritted teeth and attempted to even out my breathing. I then buried my face into my knees and began to repeat those words to myself.

I could feel my chest becoming tighter and tighter with each breathe I drew. I was so sure I was on the verge of having an asthma attack which scared the hell out of me.

I hadn't had an asthma attack for a whole year now.

Fuck, I was so pathetic.

"Rei."

My eyes immediately snapped up towards the familiar voice.

"Kyoya?" I noticed my voice cracked a little as I spoke. His obsidian colored eyes were gazing down at my curled up form calmly from behind the lens of his glasses as he stood above me. Despite his coolheaded demeanor, there were beads of sweat running down his forehead and his appearance was slightly disheveled.

It looked as if he just ran a marathon.

I opened my mouth to say something but felt another small painful jolt and gripped the front of my shirt harder instead.

He looked a little startled by this and was instantly on his knees so that he was at an eye-to-eye level with me.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Without a thought, I shot forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, clinging to him as if he'd disappear the moment I let go. I moved to bury my face into his shoulder and felt my palpitating heart begin to slow down a bit at the contact. He stiffened under my touch but soon allowed his body to slacken in my embrace.

"I'm sorry." My voice came out muffled. "Don't leave me…"

"There's no need to apologize. All that matters is that you're fine now." One hand gingerly touched my back. "Just relax. I don't intend to leave you." He assured me in an uncharacteristically gentle tone.

I shook my head and tightened my grip. "Thank you."

It was so different hearing someone other than Valerie try and comfort me at times like this. But for some reason, I was no longer feeling a tightness in my chest nor were there any traces of fear lingering in my heart. His mere words and soothing touch had somehow managed to take all of them away and replaced them with a sense of security and overall relief.

Something I didn't think anyone but Valerie could possibly make me feel.

All of a sudden, my eyes began to feel heavy.

"Kyoya…"

He glanced down at me, noticing this. "What is it?"

"Do not leave me. You can't leave me alone." I ordered him weakly as my eyelids drooped.

His lips tugged upwards slightly in a tiny smirk. "I won't. Don't worry."

"I mean it." At this point, I was struggling to keep my eyes open but I still refused to release him. "I'll be mad if you do…"

I heard him chuckle. "I understand." He started to pet my hair soothingly. "Rest now. I'll be by your side when you wake. I promise you."

"Okay." I slowly shut my eyes. I was only able to utter two words before I fell completely into a state of unconsciousness.

"Thank you…"


	9. Semi-Important Note!

**I'm** ** _alive!_**

Sorry that this is seriously overdue...

But I have _not_ forgotten about this story! Heavens no!

I'm really sorry for how long it's been since I've last updated this story though.

One day I just...decided to take a break but haven't found the inspiration to get back into it since then.

And I'm still having trouble writing it. I've written the ninth chapter _so many times_ but none of them are working for me.

It sucks.

But just to be clear, I will continue writing this story (and finish it). It just might take a while. (God, give me the power to write this damn ninth chapter) I was actually thinking about writing the whole thing first and then start uploading the chapters one by one.

But we'll see.

Anyway, thank you all for reading and I'll be back asap!

Oh, also! If you have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to leave me a comment or message : I'll totes credit you for it

Thank you and see y'all!


	10. Chapter 9

_"Dorian, it's been three days already. I'm over it. Stop worrying."_

 _I'm still gonna worry even if you say that._

 _"Whatever."_

 _Seriously, Rei. I can fly out and stay with you guys for a while. I'll just take a week off of school or something._

 _"Oh yeah? With what excuse?"_

 _My sexy cuddle muffin needs me ;)_

 _"…Talk to me like that ever again and I'll put you in the ground."_

 _XD FEISTY! You're so cute~_

 _..._

 _Boo-bae, you still there?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Am I being ignored?_

 _..._

 _D:_

 _Alright, so I'm buying my plane ticket now..._

 _"DON'T."_

 _LOL FAST REPLY!_

 _"BITCH STOP TEXTING ME! I'M TRYING TO TAKE A NAP!"_

 _You're sleeping during class? Tsk, tsk._

 _"Shut up, it's a free period. Now go away. You're wasting my quiet time."_

 _No fun! But fine, I'll leave you alone. Get some rest babe. I'll call you later. Make sure you dream of me! I love you! Tell Vallie-Cakes that I love her too!~_

 _"No."_

And with that, I tossed my phone to the side with an inaudible sigh.

It was then that I remembered my current situation.

I was in the garden outside of the academy, laying under a big tree. This was actually one of my favorite spots to relax at Ouran.

It had everything I loved. Beautiful scenery, no people and most importantly, silence.

All things that make Rei a happy girl.

I closed my eyes and smiled in complete content.

God, I love free periods.

"Well would you look at that? You've actually got a cute smile!"

I immediately scowled once I recognized that familiar ginger-sounding voice. "Go away, Hikaru. It's quiet time. Shoo." I waved my hand at that boy without looking at him. "I'm tired."

"You're as mean as always." I finally opened my eyes to properly look at the redhead when he took a seat on the grass beside me. "Valerie thought you'd be here. Guess she was right."

"She knows me too well." I shrugged my shoulders. I glanced up at him. "Did you need me for something?"

"Not really." Hikaru replied with a small yawn. "Just bored."

"Ah." I merely said. I shut my eyes once again and yawned. Damn that's contagious.

Silence fell upon the two of us.

"Hey."

"What?" I mumbled with my eyes still shut.

"Are you feeling okay?"

I reopened my eyes and blinked when I found Hikaru watching me with a deep expression. It was a look I didn't see often from him so I was a little surprised by it.

What was he thinking about?

"Yeah, I'm good." I began to sit up and did a little stretch. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me."

I paused once I realized where he was getting at. I then turned away and redirected my gaze towards my feet instead. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hikaru."

"Seriously?" Said boy gave me a look. "Look, I already know something's up. Ever since we went to the movies, you've been acting weird. Everyone else noticed it too."

Hikaru crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow expectantly. "So are you still not going to tell me what happened?"

"I don't really feel like talking about it." I sighed deeply in response.

His countenance didn't change. "Why not?"

"It's complicated." I answered in a mumble as I shifted my body uncomfortably. "To be honest, I really wish what happened that day didn't happen at all. It's just something I'd rather forget, alright?" I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in them. "I promise it wasn't anything bad. So can you not ask me about it anymore? Please?"

Hikaru's golden eyes widened at my words. It was the first time I've ever pleaded to him like that so it caught him completely by surprise.

Soon after though, his gaze began to soften and he released a long sigh. "Fine."

Suddenly, I felt him place his hand on the top of my head. "Sorry for pushing it."

I shook my head at him. "It's okay."

It was quiet for a moment before Hikaru broke the silence with a chuckle.

I lifted an eyebrow at the ginger. "What's so funny?"

"Usually, you're so aggressive whenever you talk to me." Hikaru told me with a grin. "It's weird hearing you talk like this."

"What, do you want me to start talking shit to you?" I blinked at him. "Cause I will."

Hikaru laughed at me. "Talk shit all you want. I know you love me."

He wasn't wrong.

I totally did love Hikaru. For many reasons.

For example: his sense of humor, his stubborn personality, but mostly, his incredible ability to make me feel better in just about any situation I was in.

He was more of a brother to me than my own step brothers.

But of course, I'd never say that out loud.

I scoffed. "Whatever, thot."

"HIKA-CHAN! REI-CHAN!"

A familiar voice shouted happily. My eyes immediately shot over to the owner of the voice.

I smiled widely once I saw the loveable small blonde bouncing over to us with the rest of the club members following not too far behind him. "Honey!" I immediately stood up and ran before throwing my arms around him.

Just putting it out there, hugs from Honey are the _**best**_.

They're very healing.

How I freaking loved this boy to pieces.

"Hey Rei-chan, guess what! Val-chan said she's going to show us how to play another commoner game!" Honey exclaimed in excitement after he released me. "Wanna play with us?"

I smiled down at him and nodded. "Sure. Sounds fun." I looked over at Valerie when she appeared at my side. "What game are you going to teach them?"

"I was thinking Freeze Tag." Valerie replied with a thoughtful look. "Since we loved it so much growing up."

I fist pumped. "Oh hell yeah, I'm down! You guys best believe I'm going to be It!"

"Freeze Tag?" Kaoru questioned. "How do we play that?"

"Simple." I said, holding up my index finger. "I'll count while you guys hide. If I find you and tag you, you're not allowed to move. If another player I haven't frozen tags you, then you're free to move. Basically, I have to freeze everyone within a certain amount of time. If the timer runs out and everyone's frozen, I win. If not, you guys win and I lose."

"I see." Everyone turned to Kyoya when he spoke. "It sounds similar to that Hide-N-Seek game Valerie was referring to earlier."

"Only in this game, we're not instantly out if we get caught! But frozen!" Tamaki said with a gleam in his eyes. "How exciting commoner games are!"

"Sounds interesting enough." The twins said in unison as they leaned against each other.

"Ah." Mori agreed.

"Yay! Let's play!" Honey said eagerly.

"But just to warn you," All eyes fell on Valerie. "Rei doesn't exactly play nice when she's It."

I watched as they all slowly brought their attention over to me and smiled innocently.

"You'll see."

Be afraid, my victims.

Be very, _very_ afraid.

"Is it too late to back out?" Hikaru whispered over to Haruhi.

"Yeah, that look on her face is starting to freak me out." Kaoru shivered.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the twins. "You guys are overreacting. It can't be that bad."

Oh Haruhi.

But it can be.

"Alrighty then." I started, my smile slowly turning into a small smirk. "Shall we get started?"

 _Third Person!_

"Oh boy." Valerie sighed deeply when she heard a blood curdling scream in the distance.

A scream that sounded a lot like the Host Club's very own King.

"She already got Tamaki." She shook her head. "Kind of figured she'd go for him first. She messes with him way too much."

"Poor Tamaki." Valerie sighed once more before turning her attention back to the tree standing in front her and began to climb it.

Hiding in a tree seemed a lot safer than being on the ground. Plus, she'd be able to see her surroundings more clearly.

But when she reached the top, she wasn't expecting to find somebody already hiding in it.

"…H-Hey Mori." Valerie grinned in a silly manner as Mori watched her with wide eyes.

It looked like he wasn't expecting any company either.

"Fancy seeing you here, huh?" Valerie laughed.

"Yeah." He blinked, wondering how she even managed to get up there. He then reached a hand out towards her. "Need help?"

Valerie smiled at the gesture and took his hand. "Yes, thank you."

After being hauled up without any effort, Valerie made herself comfortable beside him. "You know, I thought Honey would be with you. Is he hiding somewhere else?"

"Yeah." Mori replied. "With Haruhi."

"I see." She said, smiling at his stoic ways.

Talking to Mori was fun.

Even if he only ever gave her short answers.

But Valerie simply enjoyed listening to him talk so it didn't bother her too much.

A thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"Hey Mori, can you do me a favor?" Mori looked down at the small girl.

"What is it?"

Valerie stared at him seriously. "Say she sells seashells down by the seashore."

He blinked at the strange request. "…What?"

"She sells seashells down by the seashore. Can you say it?"

He stared back at the girl blankly for a long moment. "….She sells seashells down by the seashore."

Valerie's eyes widened. "Woah, you're good at this! You said that pretty fast." She grinned. "How about Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?"

He stared some more. "…Superalidocious?"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"Superfragilisticalidocious."

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"Supergilisticespialicious."

"….Close enough." Valerie giggled loudly at the confused expression on his face. "Sorry for making you do that, I just like hearing you talk."

Valerie paused at her own words. Her pale cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Did I just say that out loud?" She laughed nervously. "Gosh, that was embarrassing."

She covered her face with her hands and sighed. "I feel awkward now."

When she heard nothing, she peeked up at Mori only to find him smiling down at her.

Her heart skipped a beat.

And she wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment, or the fact that she found his smile to be utterly attractive.

Either way, he was making her insides into a complete mess.

"Thank you." He told her, his smile still in place.

Valerie felt her ears burning. Why did he look extra handsome today than he usually is?

"You're red." Mori stated, gaining her attention. "Are you alright?" He slowly placed a hand over her forehead, causing her to hold her breathe.

"I'm fine." She tried to reassure him with a weak smile. "Don't worry about it."

Mori wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Really." All of the sudden, another terrified scream reached Valerie's ears.

Completely caught off guard by the loud sound, she jumped in fright before quickly realizing she had lost her balance and began to fall from the branch they were sitting in.

But before she could actually fall, Mori's hand shot out and grabbed her waist before pulling her back into the safety of his arms.

Valerie sat there with her face buried into his chest as she still tried to register what just happened.

"Are you okay?" Valerie snapped out of her thoughts and gulped. He was still hugging her. She could practically feel his heart.

And it was beating rather fast.

"Sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean to." She apologized and glanced up at him.

Mori held her gaze. "It's okay."

Valerie felt her face heat up again due to the close proximity of their faces.

"…Mori?"

"Yeah?"

"…You can let go now."

Mori blinked his eyes before slowing retracting his hands from her. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

Valerie gave the older male a soft smile despite the embarrassment that filled her.

"Thank you for saving me."

* * *

 _Finally._

 _I'm sorry this chapter took forever. I just couldn't seem to find any inspiration..._

 _While I was writing this though, I realized just how freaking adorable I think Valerie and Mori are together. I loved writing about these two. **(Shamelessly shipping my OC with Mori lol)**_

 _Anywhoooo._

 _This chapter was actually meant to be a bit longer but you guys deserve something from me. :) So I'll be back with Part 2 soon._

 _Hoped you liked it and thank you for reading!_


End file.
